The present invention relates to a child-resistant closure unit for containment of poisonous, or potentially poisonous materials. More particularly, the present invention concerns a relatively inexpensive cylindrical container having a resiliently flexible closure that requires the dexterity of an adult to disengage.
The Poison Prevention Packaging Act has been adopted to reduce the incidence of accidental poisoning by children under the age of five caused by the opening of packages and containers holding pills, household cleaning substances and the like and ingestion of their contents. The present invention is directed to providing a safe and effective container-closure unit which conforms with the requirements of this Act.
Inexpensive containers presently on the market are generally cylindrical in shape and are made from metal, plastic, or cardboard. The container has a flat or planar bottom, which may be formed from plastic or metal, and a flat top also generally formed from plastic or metal. To dispense the contents of such containers, a removable, flexible plastic plug-type closure is provided for a central opening in the top of the container. Because such a package is relatively inexpensive, it is popular for use with low profit, poisonous household chemical compositions including, for instance, drain cleaners and toilet bowl cleaners. Such substances, while a household necessity, to be effective are necessarily extremely caustic and extremely dangerous if ingested. To provide a new package which is totally inaccessable to children could well destroy the profitability of such a commodity.
A problem which exists in the prior art is how to make such a simple, widely used container childproof along the guidelines suggested by the government for childproof closures. The guidelines require, in general, that the package be difficult, or nearly impossible for children to open, but relatively simple for adults to open.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,474 concerns a child-resistant closure for a container. U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,474 discloses the use of two lugs 42, 44 (180.degree. apart) which must mate (align) with recesses 22, 24 in order to lock the closure in place. Accordingly, such closure requires a specific orientation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,802 relates to a cap closure which requires both pressing and turning of the closure when both opening and closing the closure over the container. Locking projections on the container ride up camming protrusions on the closure until the projections snap into locking slots on the closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,116 concerns a child-resistant closure and container in which the safety closure cap fits within the interior of the container. A finger piece 32 must be used to manipulate the closure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,295 concerns a safety cap for containers. This cap requires alignment of lugs and notches.
It is apparent from the above that there is a need for a childsafe container-closure unit which accomplishes the objects of inhibiting access to the contents therein by a child, while at the same time facilitating access by an adult, but in an inexpensive manner which does not rely on specific orientation of the closure.